


TLC

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate prompt: fever, Caring Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Sick Alec Lightwood, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Alec doesn't feel so good.





	TLC

Magnus stepped into the living room with a cup of broth. Alec had been refusing food and drink all day, and Magnus knew that he would need to get something in his system. His boyfriend was huddled up on the sofa, buried under two fluffy blankets with only his head sticking out. This was Alec’s second day home from work, and he was getting fussier with each passing hour.

“I made you some broth,” Magnus said, holding the cup out to Alec only for him to shake his head.

“Not hungry. Stomach hurts.”

“Probably because you haven’t eaten anything all day. Just try a few sips for me. I added some herbs that should help you feel better.”

“Can’t eat right now,” Alec muttered.

Magnus sighed and placed the cup on the coffee table. “I’ll make you a deal. If you drink just a little for me, we can sit here together and cuddle up under the blankets.” He took hold of one of the blankets and started trying to unbury Alec only for his husband to tighten his grip.

“Cold.”

That one word caught Magnus’s attention. The loft was fairly comfortable, and Alec was bundled up pretty well. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “Darling, you’re burning up.” He summoned the thermometer from the bathroom. “Hold still. I’m going to take your temperature.”

Alec squirmed a bit, but Magnus was able to get a reading. He knew Nephilim could withstand much, but he didn’t like the fact that Alec’s sore throat and achiness had now developed into a fever of 103.

“Alexander, we need to get your temperature down. Come on, let’s get you in the bathroom.”

“Don’t wanna move.”

“I know,” Magnus cooed, trying to gently nudge Alec up, “but this will make you feel better.”

“I’ll be ok if I just rest.” Alec tried to burrow further into his fortress of blankets.

“You can rest afterwards. I promise.” Magnus went to tug the blankets free, but Alec tried to roll away from him. He pulled on the blanket and was alarmed at Alec’s inability to hold onto it. “Alexander, we need to try to get this fever down. For me, sweetheart? Will you try?” He didn’t often resort to trying to sweettalk Alec. They were both strong-willed but fair, and it didn’t take much beyond asking for Alec to say ‘yes’ to a request. But when he did pour it on a little thick, Alec was always a sure thing, and tonight was no different. His husband tried to sit up and listed towards Magnus.

“Mmm tired.”

“I’ll tuck you in as soon as we get this fever down.”

Alec allowed Magnus to help him stand but kept the blankets wrapped around himself. Magnus could clearly see his face now and was concerned by the glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, despite already knowing the temperature. It was a slow shuffle to the bathroom with Alec leaning heavily on Magnus.

He used his magic to fill the tub to the right temperature, but undressed Alec the old fashioned way, taking care to remove each article of clothing slowly so as not to cause Alec more distress.

Magnus guided his shivering body to the tub only for Alec to protest and try to twist away once his foot touched the tepid water. Not expecting the burst of strength, Magnus lost his balance and they both crashed onto the floor, Alec landing on his back, cushioning Magnus’s fall.

“Alexander! Are you all right?”

“Hurts. Cold.”

His husband looked absolutely miserable. “Ok, enough of this.” Magnus pulled Alec up and tried to coax him back into the bath, but now that Alec had felt it, he outright refused to get in. Deciding it was time and hoping his husband would forgive him, Magnus encased Alec in a layer of magic and guided him into the tub. He ignored Alec’s moans and protests, knowing he was doing what was best for him. He almost wavered when he saw the tears tracking down his cheeks.

“Just a few more minutes, and I can release you.” He knelt beside the tub and laid his head against Alec’s. He reached up and softly scratched Alec’s head, knowing how much he liked the simple affection.

A few minutes passed, and Alec seemed calm enough for Magnus to release his magical hold. Alec made no move to get up. He summoned the thermometer again. 

“Hold still for just a moment. I’m going to take your temperature.” He blew out a relieved sigh to see that it had dropped almost two degrees. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” Alec muttered.

“Just a few more minutes, and you can get out, and we’ll get you to bed,” Magnus told him.

“Are you mad at me?” Alec asked, his eyes clear as he looked over at Magnus.

“Of course not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I consider it an honor to be able to care for my husband.” He pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You always take care of me.”

“And you have selective memory. Two months ago, you were taking care of me when I exhausted my magic on that rescue mission. We take care of each other.”

“Can I get out now?”

Magnus helped him up and toweled him off before dressing him in a soft robe. He didn’t want to have to try to remove pajamas if Alec’s fever spiked again later. He led him into the bedroom and as promised, tucked him into bed.

“Will you stay with me?”

“I’ll make you a deal. You try to drink some of the broth while I change for bed, and then I’ll tell you a story.”

Alec managed to drink half the cup while Magnus changed. He slid into bed and lifted his arm for Alec to cuddle up against him. He hated when Alec was sick, but he’d meant what he said earlier. Knowing Alec was his to love and care for was his greatest privilege.


End file.
